A micro electro mechanical system (hereinafter, referred to as ‘MEMS’) device represents a micro device manufactured by applying a semiconductor manufacturing process. Since the MEMS device sensitively reacts even to contamination by minute dust or a surrounding minute electrical signal due to the micro size thereof, an appropriate countermeasure is required to prevent the MEMS device from being influenced by contamination and surrounding environments. In order to meet the requirement, a manufacturing process of the MEMS device includes bonding a cover made of a material such as glass to the top of a substrate where an MEMS structure is formed. In addition, a vacuum state is required between the cover and the substrate for stable operation of the MEMS device according to a characteristic of the MEMS device.
As described above, in order to vacuum-mount the MEMS device, a vacuum mounting method using anodic bonding and a vacuum mounting method using a getter material have been primarily used in the related art. In the anodic bonding as a technique of bonding two heterogeneous materials such as a glass plate and a silicon substrate to each other by using high temperature and high voltage, the silicon substrate and the glass plate with a cavity are arranged in a chamber and glass ions are moved to silicon by heating the glass plate at the high temperature and applying the high-temperature voltage to the glass plate while controlling a vacuum level in the chamber by using inert gas to thereby bond two different materials. As a result, the cavity has the vacuum state by bonding the two materials.
In the vacuum mounting method using the getter material, the glass plate with the cavity and the silicon substrate are bonded to each other with a part of the cavity attached with the getter material for increasing the vacuum level or purity of filling gas so as to keep the cavity in the vacuum state.
However, in the related art, as individual MEMS devices are manually vacuum packaged in order to keep a wide area including an area other than the MEMS device in the vacuum state. Therefore, a lot of relevant components are required and the size of the entire product is also larger than that of the MEMS device, but the size of the MEMS device is limited even in a system adopting the MEMS device.